


Easy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank faces a new problem in his love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Charles notices the panicked stiffness first. To be fair, sharing a bed with no pillow barriers and sharing strong characteristics to a heat sucking reptile makes sudden changes in position or relaxation easily detectable. 

Hank stiffens his limbs, breathing shallow. The clench of his jaw is harsh, neck forced into being held straight. 

"Did I accidentally project a thought? I know my telepathy is still shaky from withdrawals, but I'm doing better."

"You only project the occasional thought during sleep, but I want to warn you. Activities which require large amounts of exertion, or have a lot of stimuli often cause panting which causes my tongue to dangle from my mouth."

"Is that all? I assure you, Hank, I've had much worse than someone appreciating affections."

A crawling shiver melts his stiffness. Ink stained fingers curl around his neck, carding into his hair. Easy, he thinks, be easy as he kisses Charles. 

Honey and drying toothpaste cover the medicinal sourness of serum, and sting of alcohol. Curious, he digs his stubby nails sharply into scalp, kneading at hair and skin. Hank pulls back, but not away, gasping at the lingering burn. 

A flush spreads high across his cheeks as his mouth drops open. The first breath is gravelly, startled as his tongue droops from his mouth. 

"Easy," Charles murmurs, stroking down his neck, "Be easy."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent nearly fourteen hours on campus today. A little reposting of old works from bed is necessary.


End file.
